


Curhat

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, friendship!nijimayu, humor receh, slight!nijiaka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. #TimPenistaKurobas. Curhat lima belas menit Nijimura yang baru saja diputusin pacar. "Tusuk aja gue! Tusuk aja! Aku nggak bisa diginiin, Maz! Aku nggak kuat!"—FS!NijiMayu, slight NijiAka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curhat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: semi-BL, AU, (very) OOC, typo(s).

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka pelan, sosok di luar sana melangkah masuk lesu. Wajahnya kusam, bukan karena jarang pakai sabun pencuci muka atau keseringan begadang, tapi karena hari ini kekasih tercintanya baru saja memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin ... adalah sekitar satu tahun ini.

"Mayuzumi ...," panggilnya pada sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu yang sedang asyik tidur terlentang dengan _light novel_ edisi terbaru di kedua tangannya. Dengan gerakan dramatis dia menutup pintu tersebut dan langsung menghampiri sang objek. Dia bersimpuh di lantai ala perempuan. "Gue dapet musibah ..."

"Syukurin."

Jleb.

"Dengerin dulu apa yang mau gue omongin woy!" serunya dengan urat dahi yang tercetak, untung sedang galau, kalau tidak _fly kick_ ala anak karate akan dilayangkan cuma-cuma.

Dia ikut tiduran, tapi posisinya berlawanan arah, jadi hanya kepala yang saling bertemu sedangkan kedua pasang kaki itu berada di kutub yang lain. "Jum."

"Hm?"

"Gue putus sama Sei."

"Oh."

"Boleh nggak gue ngelempar lo keluar jendela? Mumpung di lantai tiga nih."

"Silakan. Tapi nanti kalau lo ada masalah nggak bisa bayar apartemen ya jangan nyalahin gue."

Dalam hati Nijimura: ' _An ... jir_ ...'

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Curhat © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Mayuzumi bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Dia menaruh kumpulan kertas berharga yang dijilid jadi satu itu di atas _kotatsu_ , sedangkan dirinya berniat pergi ke dapur—agak haus setelah dua jam maraton membaca tiga _light novel_ sekaligus; padahal bacanya dalam hati, nggak ada hubungannya sama tenggorokan atau mulut sedikit pun.

"Jum, anjir lo ya temen lagi galau gini lo malah cuek bebek. Seenggaknya tanyain kek keadaan hati gue,"—ceilah 'keadaan hati'.

Yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua setahun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia mengambil jus jambu sisa tadi pagi—ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam satu siang—dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Disesapnya pelan dengan indera pendengaran yang masih aktif mendengarkan curhat teman satu apartemennya itu dari dapur.

"Gue nggak tahu salah gue apa, Jum. Tau-tau dia minta putus," mulai Nijimura lagi, "dia keliatan sedih gitu, nggak mau natap muka gue. Tapi, meskipun hati ini masih ada untuk Akashi Seijuurou, gue terima aja apa yang dia bilang. Meski hati gue patah sepatah-patahnya, gue ngehargain keputusan dia dan akhirnya kita pun putus."

Suara gelas ditaruh di atas meja terdengar jelas dari sana. Dengan santai, yang baru saja dicurhatin teman satu universitasnya itu kembali ke ruang tengah, mengambil _light novel-_ nya, membuka halaman terakhir dibacanya tadi, lalu lanjut membaca.

"Terus?" Oh rupanya dia masih ada niat ngelanjutin pembicaraan ini.

"Ya nggak tau deh. Sekarang gue nyesel kenapa nggak nanya alesannya apa, kenapa malah nerima gitu aja. Gue bego ya," pemilik nama Shuuzou itu mulai dramatis; meniru adegan di drama-drama di mana tokoh utama sedang menertawakan nasibnya miris.

Namun, sayang, yang biasanya jadi temennya tokoh utama, yang biasanya ngasih _support_ segala macem kalau di drama, sekarang malah asyik membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Lo emang bego. Akashi dipacarin. Setan alien kayak dia bisa aja buat lo jatuh cinta."

"Lo lagi ngehina diri lo sendiri apa gimana? Seingat gue dulu lo pacaran juga tuh sama dia setaun pas di SMA."

Mayuzumi mengumpat dalam hati, _Anjir bisa-bisanya gue lupa._

"Jum," panggilnya lagi, berhasil membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro ingin melempar bahan bacaannya ke muka yang sedang masang wajah sok-sok sedih itu; namun seketika dia urungkan niatnya itu, masa _waifu-_ nya dipake buat ngelemparin _Homo sapiens_ macam Nijimura? Kan nggak elite (terus yang elite tuh kayak gimana emang).

Tapi, melihat tampang Nijimura yang udah kasian jadi makin kasian, dia pun memutuskan untuk menutup _light novel-_ nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ilustrasi _waifu_ cantik _moe-moe_ istri idaman 2D menjadi ke seorang pemuda yang ... (tolong isi sendiri).

"Apa, Ji? Nih gue ngedengerin lo bener-bener."

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Gue cuman pengen curhat aja. Baidewei, gimana lo _survive_ pas putus sama Sei?"

Mayuzumi menghela napas dalam hati. Berusaha mengingat-ngingat kenangan yang sebenarnya nggak mau dia ingat (duile ternyata). "Gue ...," jawabnya perlahan, biar mendukung suasana dramatis yang sudah dibangun temannya itu sejak tadi, "sedih sih ada. Cuman ya ... ngapain sedih? Gue masih punya _waifu_ kok. Cantik lagi."

Nggak ngebantu banget—seriusan deh.

"Jum, hati gue, Jum. Hati gue!"

"Kenapa? Kena Hepatitis? Liver?"

Nijimura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia menekan dada sebelah kirinya, memasang pose seperti baru terkena anak panah dan tepat menancap di jantungnya; pun ekspresinya mendalami.

Yang sama-sama memilikii netra kelabu namun lebih kelam itu menghela napas panjang, bingung atas apa yang sedang melanda temannya ini. Padahal dulu dia pas putus sama tuh setan alien merah nggak gini-gini amat—dan nggak mungkin juga kayak gini sih.

"Berhenti akting menjijikkan seperti itu," tahunya dia mulai gerah juga, "lo mau pisau daging sama garpu yang kemarin baru gue beli melayang hah? Berhenti plis, lo nggak cocok jadi aktor. Atau kalau perlu gue langsung aja pake tuh pisau sama garpu baru gue buat nusuk lo."

"Tusuk aja gue! Tusuk aja! Aku nggak bisa diginiin, Maz! Aku nggak kuat!"

"Mau gue tusuk di mana?"

"Di—eh sialan! Tusuk apaan hah?!" Nijimura menghentikan aktingnya dengan wajah memerah. Padahal lagi ngomongin pisau daging sama garpu yang baru temannya itu beli eh ini malah mikirin benda yang lain. Mana tadi rela ditusuk gitu lagi—njir, makin ambigu.

Malas menanggapi, pemilik nama Chihiro itupun mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku kecil bersampul warna-warni yang tadi diletakkannya di atas _kotatsu_. _Light novel_ yang tadi sempat berhenti dibacanya kini terlihat bersinar, seolah-olah memanggil Mayuzumi untuk mendaratkan jemarinya dan mengusap halaman per halaman buku tersebut dengan lihai lalu memerhatikannya lamat-lamat dengan imajinasi yang melayang.

"Lo lanjutin curhat lo atau gue balik baca," si rambut abu-abu itu mulai mengancam. Bukan hatinya yang lelah, tapi matanya yang lelah melihat kelakuan temannya yang menjurus abnormal. Bisa-bisa dia mendaftarkan temannya ini ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, kalau perlu sama yang tadi baru aja mutusin—kan denger-denger katanya Akashi itu punya kepribadian ganda.

Eh, tapi nggak jadi. Ntar nggak patungan lagi dong bayar apartemennya. Rugi yang ada.

(Mayuzumi Chihiro, 21 tahun, mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi.)

Bukannya lanjut curhat, pemuda pemilik mahkota hitam itu malah menggelayut manja di punggung tegap kakak angkatannya. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Mayuzumi dari belakang. " _Senpai, help me_ ," sok-sokan pakai nada desahan pasrah.

"Lebay. Gue lanjut baca."

"Mayuzumi. Plis dengerin gue dulu dong."

"Iya, iya nih gue dengerin. Apa lagi?"

Mengabaikan hatinya yang sedikit _dugeun-dugeun_ aka _doki-doki,_ Mayuzumi kembali memasang indera pendengarannya tajam.

"Katanya nih ya, katanya. Gue denger dari desas-desus gitu. Sei lagi deket sama si Nash. Gue kurang makin galau apa coba."

Alis pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menyatu dengan dahi berkerut. Nash? Apa maksudnya tuh Nash yang ...

"Maksud lo Nashrudin? Yang sempet pacaran sama lo dua bulan itu? Yang baru kemarin lolos audisi dakwah? Preman pasar yang baru tobat lalu banting setir jadi ustad?"—ini kenapa Mayuzumi malah mendadak banyak omong, tahu informasinya nggak macem-macem lagi.

"IYA, JUM, IYA! KESEL BANGET NGGAK SIH GUE! Udah gue sama dia malah gue yang jadi _uke_ pula huhu. Jum, gue, kan _ultimate seme_ , Jum. Harga diri gue hiks, harga diri gue ..."

"Iya, gue percaya kok lo _ultimate seme_ —kecuali sama si Nashrudin itu. Gue aja lo _uke-_ in."

"Nah iya bener. Lo aja jadi _uke_ gue coba."

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi tiba-tiba berhenti bicara.

Mendadak suasana berubah hening.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Ini maksudnya apa coba tadi _seme-uke_ gitu.

"Nggak maksudnya—" Mayuzumi berusaha meralat sebelum si adik kelasnya ini memotong ucapannya. "Iya, udah _stop_. Gue juga geli ngeralatnya."

"Terus sekarang gimana? Gih lo hubungi lagi tuh setan alien merah kesayangan lo itu," kedua tangannya mulai membuka halaman-halaman _light novel_ -nya. Berniat melanjutkan karena dia pikir curhatan Nijimura sudah selesai.

Bisa pemuda yang lebih tua itu rasakan kepala di belakangnya ini menggeleng lemah, cocok kayak anak kucing minta dibelai.

"Nggak ah. Gue masih belum siap hati."

"Ya udah. Sekarang lepasin pelukan lo, gue nggak bisa baca kalau lo meluk leher gue—ANJRIT JANGAN NYEKEK GUE OI!"

(Nijimura Shuuzou, 20 tahun, anak karate, terkadang punya niat membunuh teman satu apartemennya.)

"Iya, iya, gue minta maaf—" pintu apartemen yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tengah yang sedang mereka tempati ini tiba-tiba terbuka. Membuat kedua orang yang hampir berdebat tadi segera menghentikan debat (tidak penting) mereka dan menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk.

 _Syit_ , Nijimura langsung mengumpat dalam hati begitu tahu siapa orang yang seenaknya masuk tanpa ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Shuuzou ... padahal ... aku ke sini ... mau minta ... balikan. Tapi ternyata kamu lebih milih mantan aku ..."

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kenapa mantan setengah jamnya sekarang malah peluk-pelukan sama mantan tiga tahunnya?

Jleb—ada panah tak kasat mata tiba-tiba menusuk jantung pemuda yang paling muda di sana.

" _Bye_. Aku pergi. Lebih baik aku bersama dengan Mas Nashrudin saja ...," entah imajinasi aja atau emang Akashi sengaja nge- _slow motion_ gerakannya, semuanya tampak berjalan lambat di mata Nijimura. Pemuda berambut merah terang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mulai berjalan menjauh dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Peluk-pelukan).

"Tidak, tunggu! Sei!" Dengan kasar, Nijimura berdiri dan menghempaskan tubuh _senpai_ -nya ke samping. Dia mengambil asal sepatu di sana, mana salah pasangan lagi, lalu berlari mengejar mantan kekasihnya yang jadi objek curhat selama kurang lebih lima belas menit ini.

 _Kamvret_ , Mayuzumi mengutuk kelakuan adik kelasnya yang nggak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali. Udah disuruh dengerin curhat lebay, dibanting ke samping pula.

Asudahlah.

Daripada marah-marah nggak jelas, lebih baik dia kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Ini ... kalau ... garing ... maaf (digebuk). Entah kenapa mendadak kepikiran ide ini. Aku nggak bisa nulis hubungan mereka (NijiMayu) lebih dari temen, maaf ya hehe. Aku sukanya NijiAka, jadi makanya mereka implisit di sini (Am I only NijiAka trash here? Yang suka NijiAka juga boleh dong merapat hehe).
> 
> Dan ini OOC parah, iya aku tau wkwk.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
